Guilty Pleasures
by KrazieKiley
Summary: Well seems soul and maka have finally moved on... This is all seen through maka's eyes. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Is this how it's supposed to be: the guilt, without really feeling it? Why should I feel guilt, I was doing nothing wrong. It was the sneaking that made this feeling. The other day, he had been sweeping me off my feet… Now, I want to be with him this instant. We had been partners for a while now but only just recently had it changed to something more. Who had started it, I couldn't tell you. I had no clue to who had brought our feelings to light but it didn't matter now. It was out in the open and it was beautiful.  
>More people go by. I don't see their faces. They are blank to me. The more I walk the farther the end seems. I hadn't brought anything with me. Maybe a nameless face would be a friend, so I don't have to walk in the shadows of the evil looks which rained over me, the ghosts only judged. No, no one was supposed to know. If any of our friends knew than all hell would brake lose.<br>Even through all the shadows, I see his light. It streams through the sky coming from his direction. I can see him in my head. The picture of him brightens my face filling me with warmth. Soul, this had to be right; if it isn't I want to be wrong just this once. The streets appeared brighter, and the noise faded into the nothingness. Had I not taken a step into the light, I would have been engulfed by the mundane, everyday nothing of being here, trapped in a place where everyone was just a nameless face and every day was just another fight.  
>Now I was a few steps closer to the place I had once feared. Small houses were everywhere popping into sight. There was no time to waste, I'd been here before, but only with him. He made me feel safe. Being in Soul's arms was the only safe place I knew. It felt right, as if I had been missing something my whole life. Now I knew and wasn't going to let it throw me off. The light was dimming; I had to go around to the back. It wasn't my choice to come here. If it had been up to me, we would be in a place where no one knew us.<br>Closer than ever. Now I was shaking; what was I worried about? If I wanted, I could turn back now. He would understand; he wouldn't pressure me. He knew I wasn't a loose girl. He had even told me the day before that, if I didn't want to, I could turn back at anytime. Why had we moved away? We had lived together at one point but during the battle to fight against this feeling we fell apart. It was different now. No one knows anything about this.  
>I climbed the steps warily, still debating whether to knock or turn and run. However, I found myself making the decision subconsciously as I raised my hand to knock on the simple door before me. Pausing, I dropped my hand to the doorknob, and let myself in.<br>The light was off, but, regardless, I recognized the room before me. I'd seen it so many times, in both dark and light, that concern was unnecessary; it was clear that nothing had changed... Well, physically, that is. Emotionally, I didn't know what to make of the situation, where, before, I'd known exactly what was going on. Previous times I had been here in more innocent circumstances. I shut the back door behind me and began to maneuver my way through. I felt so dirty, but I didn't care. A dim light reached out to me, calling my name, illuminating my path. I glanced at it momentarily before continuing on.  
>This was the point of no return, as if. I wasn't planning to leave now. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time now, well in my mind it had felt long. There had never been time. Neither of us had had any time for ourselves between classes, training, jobs, and "extracurricular activities" things had always been in our way. This time everyone was gone and we had time to waste. Waste it we will. Navigating though the house I smirked. Only I would laugh with my inner thoughts…<br>There, the door was in my grasp. I paused once more. It was shut, as usual. Did I dare enter? Sure I did! Slowly my hand went for the knob. For a few seconds my mind became hyper observant. I saw everything and I seemed to take a mental picture of the door. It blended in with the wall. On the bottom were scuffs and cracks, seems like someone is bad at opening doors before walking through. The rest looked naturally plain. Wait, why was I standing here when I could be inside? Outside his bedroom door, I pushing all uncertainty from my mind, I opened it, gasping at the sight before me.


	2. Chapter 2

Him, shirtless, on the sheets. The lights, a soft, reddish-white color, fill the room. Slowly, he motions to the bed, the soft light reflecting, just right, off his chest. The scar which normally scared me now attracted. One look and he's mesmerized me. He lunges towards me, closing the door behind me and putting a do not disturb sign on the knob. It wasn't for any actual reason, what a twisted sense of humor. No one would be here for hours. This was just his way of joking. Sometimes I really just want to hit him. The lights get dimmer as the zipper on the back of my dress lowers. His hand is on my back, pulling it down and feeling my skin. This was all happening so fast.  
>"Maka, I knew you'd come," he whispered, pushing my dress to my feet. I heard it land softly on the ground; I was exposed to him once again.<br>Grabbing his belt buckle, I replied, "Of course you did; why wouldn't I?" I pulled it loose and stepped back, sliding off my shoes and stepping away from my clothing. This had been long waited and now I was here…  
>What? I was woken by his lips. A kiss so tender it caresses my lips, which seemingly pulled me from what I can only describe as a pleasure coma. I lie in his arms without a thought in my head. Our heart beats appear to have synced up and now beat as one. This second was like something you could only read in books or see in movies. Was this just a dream, no this was real. I knew it had to be, I pinched myself and I didn't wake up. He sees me flinch from the pinch and smiles, I must have looked ridiculous. He pulls me in and I put my head on his chest. No one could imagine how much I had missed this. I place my hand on his chest feeling his body making sure it wasn't and illusion. My hand stops on the scar. I pause for only a second. This was because of me. If I can feel this it means this has to be real. Why do I think this isn't really? Don't I disserve happiness every once in a while?<br>I guess I do. This is my happiness and now I still had him. The room couldn't feel any more passionate. If I had any more time we would have began again. Our time was almost up; generally getting caught wasn't something I had on my list of things to do today.  
>I sat up slowly, my hands on his chest, and stared down into his eyes. It hurt to break away from him, but it had to be done. "I…" I began reluctantly. "I have to go. He'll be home soon, won't he?"<br>Disappointment was clear in his eyes. "Yes," he sighed. Shaking his head, he added, "Will you be back?"  
>I grinned, excitement growing in my stomach, and my pants; well, my lack of pants. "Of course," I assured him. "Whenever she's gone." Sliding off of the bed, I leaned back and kissed him, then turned away to gather my clothes. He groaned softly, discontented as I dressed once more.<br>As I headed towards the door, which only remained recognizable by the scuff marks, he grabbed my arm. I turned to him, and he whispered, "He'll be out tonight, too."  
>"Then wait for me," I confirmed, as I began to walk. Oh, I walked, alright. I walked right into the door. Maybe all of those marks were from me, I thought, giggling out loud. He laughed with me, and I opened the door, maneuvering my way back to the outside world.<br>And so, I went home. All I have to do is wait for that night; it really isn't that far away, is it? An eternity never felt as long as this. I stepped into my tiny apartment, gazing around and how neat it was. It's amazing, really: I live here, I organized it, I clean it regularly, there's a clear path to every room, but I still can't walk through it without tripping, like I did in his house. I shook my head, laughing at the ridiculous matter. Tsubaki was taking a bath and was going to leave later. She was going to take forever. In my head I could see a cartoon character walking back and forth till there was a large hole with the character's head sticking out. Why, why, why did she have to take so long? I feel like a stalker. Standing here by the door waiting for her, this feels odd.  
>Steam came out through the bottom of the door. She was wasting all the hot water, again. I should knock. I will, soon enough. It couldn't be much longer; she had been in there before I arrived. Despite that fact my patience is wearing thin. I go for the attack, poor door. One good hit set off towards door… Oh no, the bathroom door started opening. I can't stop my hand it's flying forward. Thud…<br>"Ahh what was that for?" Out walks Tsubaki. She stood there rubbing her forehead which had a towel wrapped around it. Uncomfortable silence filled the hall. Then she spoke in her usual soft tone. "What is Maka?"  
>"Uhh… Never mind" I'm too crazy for this, I guess. I stood there playing with my pigtails, this was so uncomfortable. How was I going to get her to leave? She said she plans but I don't know if she kept them. If I were to leave later it would raise suspicion.<p> 


End file.
